bendingsandfandomcom-20200214-history
Grammar
Chapter 1 - Parts of speech Chapter 2 - The Sentence and Its Parts Chapter 3 - Using Phrases Chapter 5 - Writing Complete Sentences Chapter 8 - Using Pronouns Chapter 1 A common noun is a general name for a person, place, thing, or idea. Common nouns are usually not capitalized. - ex. river A proper noun is the name of a particular person, place, thing, or idea. A proper noun is always capitalized. ex. - Mr. Lenly. A concrete noun names an object that can be seen, heard, smelled, touched, or tasted. An abstract noun names an idea, quality, or characteristic. A noun may be singular or plural, depending on whether it names a single person, place, thing, or idea or more than one. A collective noun refers to a group of people or things. Even when it is in singular form, it can be used to refer to a group. Example - herd. A compound noun is formed from two or more words. Example- toothbrush. Hyphen - sister-in-law. Bad example: duffelbag. It's duffel bag. Possessive pronouns show ownership. A reflective pronoun represents the subject of the sentence or clause in which it appears. An intensive pronoun is used to emphasize a noun or pronoun that appears in the same sentence. An interrogative pronoun introduces a question. A relative pronoun introduces a noun clause or an adjective clause to the word or words it modifies. Action verbs... take a guess. Linking verb links a word in the predicate to the subject. Some verbs can be either action or linking verbs. Auxiliary verbs are combined with other verbs to form verb phrases. Proper adjectives are capitalized. Intensifier is an adverb that defines the degree of an adjective or another adverb. A prepositional phrase consists of a preposition, its object, and any modifiers of the object. The object of a preposition is the noun or pronoun that follows the preposition. The object of a preposition is the noun or pronoun that follows the preposition. Chapter 2 Simple subject: does not include modifiers. Simple predicate: the verb or verb phrase that tells soomething about the subject. Example of a complete subject: Every ladyboy needs to be a boy. A compound subject is made up of two or more simple subjects that share a verb. In an inverted sentence, the subject appears after teh verb or between the words that make up the verb phrase. Adverbs of place modify verbs by answering the question "where?" Expletives do not have meaning in and of themselves. A subject complement follows a linking verb and describes or renames the subject. There are two kinds of subject complements. Predicate adjective describe subjects by telling which one, what kind, how much, or how many. Predicate nominatives are nouns and pronouns that rename, identify, or define subjects. A direct object is a word or group of words that names the receiver of the action of the action verb. An indirect object is a word or group of words that tells to what, to whom, or for whom an action is done. An objective complement is a word or group of words that follows a direct object and renames or describes that object. Chapter 3 A phrase is a group of related words that does not have a subject or a predicate. It functions as a single part of speech. An adjective prepositional phrase is a prepositional phrase that modifies a noun or a pronoun. An adverb prepositional phrase is a prepositional phrase that modifies a verb, an adjective, or an adverb. An appositive is a noun or pronoun that identifies or renames another noun or pronoun. An appositive phrase is made up of an appositive plus its modifiers. An essential appositive provides information that is needed to indentify the preceding noun or pronoun. A nonessential appositive adds extra information about a noun or pronoun whose meaning is already clear. A verbal is a verb form that acts as a noun, an adjective, or an adverb. Verbals may be participles, gerunds, or infinitives. A participial phrase consists of a participle plus its modifiers and complements. A gerund is a verb form that ends in -ing and functions as a noun. An infinitive is a verb form, usually beinning with the word "to", that can act as a noun, an adjective, or an adverb. An infinitive phrase consists of an infinitive plus any modifiers and complements. A misplaced modifier is a word or phrase that is placed so far away from the word it modifies that the meaning of the sentence is unclear or incorrect. A dangling modifier results when the word being is missing from the sentence.